


The Visit

by PaellaIsComplicated



Series: Burt and His Boys [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaellaIsComplicated/pseuds/PaellaIsComplicated
Summary: Sequel to The Phonecall. Burt just found out about Kurt and Blaine's breakup, and he visits Blaine to make sure he's okay. (Immediately pre-Season 6, after the breakup but before Kurt returns to Lima.)





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel to The Phonecall, in which Burt calls Blaine. But Blaine is in Lima, so...

Burt walked up to the Anderson house and rang the doorbell. Whatever happened, he would always care about Blaine, and Blaine needed to know that. And Burt needed to see with his own eyes that Blaine was okay. He would have liked to do the same with Kurt, but Kurt was in New York. 

He heard the unmistakable explosive energy of Blaine running down the stairs, then the door opened, and a skinny, pale boy was standing there dressed in Blaine’s clothes and staring at Burt, his mouth open. The last time Burt had seen Blaine was at Kurt’s Midwinter Critique, after the two of them had sat vigil at Kurt’s hospital bed. It had been after a week of sleepless nights for Blaine, balancing caring for Kurt with completing his own Midwinter Critique, and yet Blaine still looked worse now. 

“You okay, son?” Burt asked.

Blaine crumpled into Burt’s arms, holding him tightly and shaking a little. The neighbors didn’t need to see Blaine fall apart, so Burt shuffled them inside and closed the door, closing his arms around Blaine again until Blaine could hold himself up. 

“Now,” Burt said finally. “Why don’t we go sit down somewhere and you can tell me your side of things?”

“Of course,” Blaine said, ushering Burt into the family room. “Can I get you a drink or anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” Burt smiled. “But it’s good to see your manners aren’t broken.” 

They sat down on the sectional couch and looked at each other for a moment. 

“So,” Burt said gently. “Tell me what happened.”

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it. 

“Things got bad. Really bad, Burt,” he began. He took a shuddery breath. “After Rachel and Sam left, we just kind of drifted. It was like, I don’t know. It’s all we ever wanted, just being together--living together--in New York.”

Burt nodded and waited calmly for Blaine to go on.

“But Kurt was never home. Like, never. Not when I was awake, anyway. He was at work, at school, at his internship.” Tears started streaming down Blaine’s face then.

“And Artie went to Lima for the summer, and June moved on to other projects, and I was just...there.”

“The next thing I knew, everything Kurt did was driving me crazy. I mean, you know me, Burt. I don’t argue with people. I fix things. I make things better. But I just couldn’t. I was doing all the planning for the wedding, because of course he was so busy and I had the time, but it felt like he just didn’t care, and I was so scared that he didn’t want to marry me anymore, and it was like I was looking for clues to prove it.”

“So every little thing, no matter how small, turned into proof. If he worked an extra hour it was because he didn’t want to spend time with me. If he forgot to take out the trash, it was because he took me for granted. If he left toothpaste on the hand towel it was because he didn’t care enough to leave me a clean towel to use. And we just started fighting about everything.”

“And then finally we were arguing about something stupid and I just asked him if he still wanted to marry me, and he said, ‘Maybe I don’t,’ and it was like all my fears just came crashing down around me. I went home, got my stuff, and left. I got a dorm room at NYADA, and I just stayed there.”

“For the longest time I couldn’t eat or sleep or move, really. Then classes started and I went sometimes, but obviously not enough. So one day Madame Tibideaux called me into her office and asked me to leave.”

“I’ve been here for a while, and my mom makes me eat and exercise and stuff, and I’ve been getting out a bit. It’s nice not having any pressure, you know?”

Burt nodded then.

“And finally I decided to go visit Dalton, and it turned out they need a faculty advisor for the Warblers now because of some new state law, so they asked me if I’d do it. So I have a job to do while I figure things out, and it’s nice to be back with the Warblers. Familiar, you know?”

Burt knew. But if Blaine was exercising and eating and singing and dancing and helping kids, he was on the right track for now. And the last thing he needed was to go back to New York where he wouldn’t have that kind of support structure, especially if Kurt was dating. 

“That’s good, Blaine,” Burt said. “Sounds like you’re picking yourself back up. You getting help besides your mom?”

“Yeah,” Blaine shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve got a therapist. She’s helping me see that it wasn’t Kurt’s fault.”

Burt looked at Blaine skeptically. “You forgetting I’ve been married twice?”

“I mean it wasn’t just Kurt’s fault. It was both of us, in the relationship,” Blaine conceded. “But anyway, it’s over, and I have to move on. I’m working on moving on.”

Burt looked appraisingly at Blaine for a long moment. He couldn’t argue with that, much as he wanted to, and it sounded like Blaine had more work to do before he was back to himself. Burt let out a breath, patted Blaine on the leg, and stood up.

“Sounds like you’re taking care of yourself. That’s all I wanted to know.” He reached out and gave Blaine another hug. “You’re still like my own family, buddy. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t,” Blaine smiled and walked Burt to the door. “Thanks for coming by, Burt. It means a lot.”

They shook hands, and Burt walked out the front door. His heart hurt for his boys, but what could he do except hope they came to their senses? It wasn’t his business to get them together. His job was to make sure they were both okay, and knew he loved them. He adjusted his hat and walked back to his truck. 

“Towels,” he said to nobody, shaking his head. “Really? Towels?”


End file.
